


Sky & Lightning

by KyomiTsu



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies), Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Hibari Kyouya, Confused Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Gen, M/M, Sawada Tsunayoshi Is Not Vongola Decimo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyomiTsu/pseuds/KyomiTsu
Summary: 4 anos após sair com o pai para a Itália, Sawada Ienari, futuro Vongola decimo, volta a Namimori acompanhado de seu tutor Reborn, ele espera uma mãe alheia e um irmão inútil, o que ele encontra é uma mãe alheia e um irmão que está fora da cidade.E quem é esse garoto que está numa foto noporta retrato com sua mãe e Tsuna?
Relationships: Dracula & Jonathan "Johnny" Loughran, Dracula & Original Male Character(s), Dracula/Jonathan "Johnny" Loughran, Hibari Kyouya & Fuuta de la Stella, Hibari Kyouya & Original Character(s), Lambo Bovino & Fuuta de la Stella, Lambo Bovino & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Nana & Original Character(s), Sawada Nana & Original Sawada Character(s), Sawada Tsunayoshi & Fuuta de la Stella, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Original Male Character(s), Sawada Tsunayoshi & Original Sawada Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Sky & Lightning

— Mãe.

— Sim.

— Quem é esse? Na foto com você e Tsuna.

Nana sorriu com a lembrança desse dia.

— Ah, esse é o Niro-Kun, o melhor amigo de Tsu-Chan.

— Oh, eu não sabia que ele tinha um melhor amigo.

Disse Ienari, as outras crianças sempre evitavam Tsuna quando eles eram mais jovens.

— As coisas mudam Baka-Nari, você esperava que tudo continua-se igual a com o estavam quando você saiu?.

Reborn disse, um lado de Ienari realmente desejava que tudo estivesse igual a antes dele ir embora, mas isso não era possível se passaram 4 anos, as coisas mudaram.

— Falando em Tsunayoshi, onde ele está?

Reborn estava interessado em saber onde o gêmeo fraterno mais velho estava. Nana sorriu com a pergunta.

— As aulas só voltam daqui a alguns dias, Tsu-Chan foi passar um tempo no hotel dos pais de Niro-kun

A sobrancelha de Reborn se ergueu.

— Hotel?

— Uhun, eles foram ontem mesmo.

— Ontem?

Nana sorriu.

— Niro estava tão animado que eles foram o mais rápido possível.

— Oh, eles sabiam que chegamos hoje?

Ienari olhou para ele estranhamente.

— O que isso tem haver com alguma coisa?

— Nada, Baka-Nari, nada. 

— Sim, Niro-kun me ouviu acidentalmente no telefone com Iemitsu, e acabou contando a Tsu-Chan, por que?

— Como eu disse a baka-nari, nada, apenas curiosidade.

Muito curioso de fato, por que o irmão de Ienari sairia um dia antes de sua chegada? É outra foi realmente um acidente que esse tal Niro ouvisse a conversa de Nana.


End file.
